On this Winter's Night
by BlueBubbles426
Summary: Luffy is alone with his memories on Christmas Eve.


**A/N:** **So here is just a tiny Christmas fic. I haven't been able to write much due to finals and work, but I had to get something out for Christmas. Happy Holidays!**

Luffy shivered in his apartment. He hadn't been able to pay utilities this month and the damn utility company shut off his lights on Christmas Eve of all nights. The only reason his Christmas tree was lit was because Nami had brought him a small generator, which he used for his tree and a small heater. She hadn't stayed long, wanting to get home to Robin. Luffy understood. He had a few people he wanted home, but that was no longer possible. He looked into the oil lamp on his end table, grateful Shanks had insisted on it when he moved out of the house last year. The flickering light brought tears to his eyes, but his eyes had been red for hours. Unable to bear crying again, he looked out the window at the softly falling snow.

Luffy had always loved the snow. He remembered when he was seven, his older brothers Ace and Sabo had taught him how to build a snow fort and they had stayed outside until long after dark when Dadan had come out, worried they had all froze to death, scolding them and threatening to tell Shanks how stupid they all were. Ace, being hotheaded and stubborn at that time, had argued with Dadan half the night that they were going to live in that fort until they could build a treehouse in the summer, that they didn't need her or Shanks.

Luffy chuckled, remembering Dadan's face at the concept of three children living in a snow fort with Ace as the leader. Ace… It had been six months since the incident, but Luffy still woke up calling his name. Hearing Ace's voice in his head, his dying breath, all vividly tearing at Luffy's mind.

It was those nights when his boyfriend would pull him to his chest, whispering in his ear, calming him. He would stroke his hair and cuddle him until he fell back asleep. But Law didn't live with Luffy, so he wasn't there every night. They had agreed to wait until after one year to move in together.

Law had been the doctor to save Luffy's life after Ace's attacker had turned on him. If Law hadn't been there to rush him to the hospital, Luffy would be dead too. Tears began to roll down his face, spiteing him. He wanted Law with him now, but Law was working late at the hospital, where he headed the cardiac department.

Luffy finished his juice, remembering the day he was finally discharged from the hospital. Law had checked on him every day, even his days off. He had said it was because he was his most critical patient, but Law always stayed a little longer in his room, and when Luffy packed up, he noticed a number scribbled on his discharge instructions. Robin and Nami laughed and told him if he didn't call it, they would. Luffy dialed the number immediately and Law's voice had answered. Luffy had been so shocked that he dropped the phone, at which point Nami had picked up and proceeded to set up their first date.

His phone buzzed, stirring him out of his memories. Luffy saw a new message from Law. 'It's pretty busy here. I'm not going to be able to come tomorrow morning. Sorry.' Luffy typed 'OK' but his heart clenched. He had wanted to spend some time with Law before heading over to the house and Christmas with Shanks. Shanks didn't really like Law and Gramps outwardly disliked him, so Luffy wasn't quite sure how Christmas was going to go, especially since Law was now not showing up. Sabo was his only hope of not getting questioned by his family about Law, which seemed to be a family pastime.

Ace would probably have grilled him the most though, he was always questioning Luffy's choice of partners. The only one Ace had liked was Zoro, and he had been very upset when they broke up because Zoro had signed up for the military. Luffy wanted to travel, but on his own terms, not the military's.

Luffy's phone buzzed again. It was Law, 'Don't spend all night in the past Luffy.' Luffy knew Law was worried about him, and it was true that this was the first Christmas since the incident. He just couldn't bring himself to think about anything else. Franky was open late and Brooke had a gig. For all the people he had in his life, he still was alone with his memories and a dying lamp on Christmas Eve. Was Law ever like this? He mentioned that he had been an orphan, taken in by two brothers with a less-than-legal business. One of the brothers had died, and that was something Law refused to talk about. Yet he had put Law through medical school and as far as Luffy knew, Law avoided the other brother all together.

There was so little that Luffy knew about Law. He knew that he was a well respected surgeon and that he had a few friends named Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart. He had a dog named Bepo, whom he probably cared for more than life itself. Other than that, he knew very little about Law. Maybe Shanks and Gramps were right to worry.

Light began to peek through Luffy's window. Luffy got up to watch the sunrise. The sun was fiery red, snow swirled through the street below. Luffy's eyes filled with tears again. "Merry Christmas, Ace," he choked.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Luffy wiped his eyes and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Law standing there, hands in his pocket, dark circles prominent.

"Luffy, didn't I tell you not to spend all night in the past?" Law said, looking over Luffy's puffy face and swollen eyes.

Luffy just broke into a grin and tackled Law to the ground. "I thought it was too busy at the hospital?"

"Yeah well, I told them I had a family situation to deal with," he smirked and brushed Luffy's hair out of his eyes, "I didn't want you to be alone."

Luffy's heart swelled. He kissed Law deeply, snow swirling around them. No matter how much the past hurt, it was time to count his blessings of the present. "Merry Christmas, Law."

"Merry Christmas, Luffy."


End file.
